fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninian/Supports
With Eliwood C Support *'Ninian:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Ninian. *'Ninian:' I... I’d like to thank you. *'Eliwood:' Huh? What is it? Why the formality? *'Ninian:' Lady Lyn told me... She told me... She told me it was you. You were the one who helped me one year ago. *'Eliwood:' Oh, that. *'Ninian:' I apologize. I... I had lost consciousness, and I fear I never properly thanked you, Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Don’t let it concern you. I wanted to help. *'Ninian:' But still-- *'Eliwood:' Hrm... Ah, I know! Next time you are free, show me your dancing! Not one of the little dances—something special. *'Ninian:' A special dance, my lord? *'Eliwood:' Er... sorry, didn’t mean to sound too forward! *'Ninian:' No, not at all! I mean, I’d be glad to. *'Eliwood:' Great, then it’s a deal! I’m looking forward to it. *'Ninian:' Y-Yes. I am too. B Support *'Eliwood:' In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival. Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance. *'Ninian:' That sounds like fun! *'Eliwood:' You should come, too, Ninian. Everyone would be happy to see your dancing, I think. The one you showed me the other day was truly beautiful. *'Ninian:' Thank you. *'Eliwood:' My mother, too, loves dancing, you know. She would be pleased. At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until the dawn. Ah-- *'Ninian:'... ... *'Eliwood:' Forgive me. You... must think of my father often enough. *'Ninian:' No... it’s all right. I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Ninian, remember what I told you? My father’s death was not your fault. You should not blame yourself, not at all. *'Ninian:' But, Lord Eliwood... y-you’re wrong. You don’t know everything that... *'Eliwood:' What? *'Ninian:' I... I have been deceiving you. *'Eliwood:' Deceiving? What do you mean? *'Ninian:' It is just... I-I’m sorry. *'Eliwood:' Ninian? Ninian, don’t cry. I don’t know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you sad. A Support *'Eliwood:' Ninian. *'Ninian:' ... Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' I finally caught up with you. What’s wrong, Ninian? Why the long face? *'Ninian:' Please, do not worry on my account. I... I am not worthy—I am not even worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood. I have been deceiving you. *'Eliwood:' Yes, as you were saying before. Ninian... You have been keeping some secret from us? *'Ninian:' Yes... *'Eliwood:' But...you can’t tell me what it is. Am I right? *'Ninian:' ...Yes. *'Eliwood:' Very well. *'Ninian:' What...? *'Eliwood:' If it is too hard for you to talk about, I will not force you. Just... if you ever feel able, tell me then. *'Ninian:' But... I have been false... I have lied to you and the others. *'Eliwood:' Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come. *'Ninian:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' I don’t care what your secret is—I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don’t cry anymore. I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian. *'Ninian:' Lord Eliwood... I... I don’t know what—Lord Eliwood... Lord Eliwood... With Florina C Support *'Ninian:' Ahh...Dame Florina... *'Florina:' You know... You really don’t have to call me that. You can just call me Florina. *'Ninian:' Oh... All right... Miss Florina. Say, Miss Florina, you’re from Ilia, right? *'Florina:' Um, yes. Ninian, you know about Ilia? *'Ninian:' Yes... There are white mountains covered with snow, and... I was, um...born there. *'Florina:' Y-You were? Wow...you and I are from the same place, then. That’s funny...I feel so much closer to you now... Well, we should definitely talk more... *'Ninian:' Sure, that would be nice. B Support *'Florina:' Um, Ninian...? *'Ninian:' Yes? What is it, Miss Florina? *'Florina:' Can I... Can I ask you for some advice? *'Ninian:' You want to ask me for advice? What about? *'Florina:' Well, you see, I... I’m really bad at talking to men... And I can’t seem to even get along with all of the soldiers we fight alongside... So what do you think I could do to...you know, make it easier to talk to people? *'Ninian:' Well... I feel like you sort of... picked the wrong person to ask... I don’t think I’m really all that good at talking to people either... *'Florina:' Oh...all right... I just thought... You know, you’re just so easy to talk to... *'Ninian:' Well, I feel the same way...about you. *'Florina:' So then... We can count on each other as friends from now on, right? *'Ninian:' Yes... absolutely! A Support *'Florina:' So, Ninian, where in Ilia were you born? Because... I was born in Edessa. That’s where the Pegasi gather...at the spring of Pyrene. *'Ninian:' I... I am not so good at geography... But it was near the tallest mountain in Ilia. *'Florina:' You mean the mountain of the Ice Dragon? *'Ninian:' ...Ice Dragon? *'Florina:' Yes. A long time ago, there was a tall mountain where an ice dragon lived. Don’t you know the story? *'Ninian:' I’m sorry, I don’t... I’ve been traveling for a long time with my brother, and... *'Florina:' Oh...I see... Well, a long time ago, there was an ice dragon in Ilia. And this kind dragon helped the people of Ilia, who had trouble living in snow year round. But a war broke out between dragons and people... And the kind dragons, not wanting to hurt the humans, went off to a faraway place. *'Ninian:' ...... *'Florina:' My sister first told me that story as a child to make me go to bed... Even now, every year, the people in that area make an offering to the mountain... When I was little, I so wanted to meet the ice dragon that I braved the cold and waited all night next to the place of offering... But I saw dawn the next morning, and the dragon never came... Then I caught a cold and my sister got very upset with me... *'Ninian:' ...You waited all night? Miss Florina... Weren’t you afraid of the dragon? *'Florina:' Afraid? Why? *'Ninian:' Doesn’t everyone think that dragons are terrifying, man-eating beasts? I mean, how could two different species ever get along? *'Florina:' It doesn’t matter what species you are... Look at me. My pegasus and I are of different species... *'Ninian:' Yeah, I guess so... *'Florina:' Pegasi are all very shy around humans... But I’m kind of that way, too... At first this sweet mare and I were so afraid of each other... It didn’t go so well... But we played together, and swam together... And soon, we began to understand each other... And that’s how we became friends... So even if two beings may be shaped a little differently... That doesn’t mean they can’t get along. *'Ninian:' I see... Yeah, you must be right! I mean...we get along, don’t we? With Hawkeye C Support *'Ninian:' ...... *'Hawkeye:' You are...safe? *'Ninian:' Yes, Lord Hawkeye. I... Thank you. *'Hawkeye:' ...You look tired. I will ask Lord Eliwood to give you lighter duties... *'Ninian:' No... I’m fine... *'Hawkeye:' I see. Then I will go. Be careful. *'Ninian:' Yes... Excuse me, Lord Hawkeye... Thank you for caring so much for...someone like me. *'Hawkeye:' ...In the village, I have a daughter. You look like you could be...a friend of hers... *'Ninian:' The village...? *'Hawkeye:' Nabata village. My home. B Support *'Ninian:' Lord Hawkeye... You live in Nabata, don’t you? *'Hawkeye:' Yes. Deep within the dunes, behind the desert wind...there lies our home, the village of dragons. *'Ninian:' Village...of dragons? *'Hawkeye:' Our village is protected by Athos... ...It is also called Utopia. Humans and dragons live together...in peace. *'Ninian:' Humans and dragons? Is...that true? Does such a place really exist? *'Hawkeye:' It does. *'Ninian:' ...... I...traveled with Nils for a long time... But I had never heard of it... *'Hawkeye:' The village of dragons...exists. There are humans there, and dragons. There is no fighting. *'Ninian:' What... ...a wonderful place it must be. ......Dragons...living with people... ...I have dreamed of it... *'Hawkeye:' ...... A Support *'Ninian:' Lord Hawkeye. *'Hawkeye:' ...... *'Ninian:' May I... Ask you something? I... Well... *'Hawkeye:' I know. You need say nothing. I have heard it from my master... *'Ninian:' From Lord Athos? *'Hawkeye:' Listen. My master said this to me... Humans and dragons fight and fear one another... This has not changed for a thousand years. Most humans now have never seen a dragon, but the fear still remains, carried down over time... *'Ninian:' Yes... *'Hawkeye:' But humans can change. Humans live only a short time, but they can learn and feel much in that time. So they can change. *'Ninian:' ...... *'Hawkeye:' Humans and dragons can understand one another. The day they will understand each other will come. I believed the master when he said so. *'Ninian:' Yes... I...believe it, too. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports